1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mail organizer and more particularly pertains to organizing mail and assorted papers with a mail organizer.
2.Description of the Prior Art
The use of mail organizing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, mail organizing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of organizing mail and papers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,624 to Stevens et al. discloses a mail extracting and sorting desk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,837 to Meeker discloses an apparatus for displaying advertising material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,867 to Williams discloses an information organizing device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,795 to Questel et al. discloses a home organizer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,961 to Patino et al. discloses an organizer and reminder device for paying bills.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mail organizer that allows mail of a family or other group of individuals to be organized in one central location.
In this respect, the mail organizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of organizing mail and assorted papers.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved mail organizer which can be used for organizing mail and assorted papers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.